


Mysterious New Students Don't Always Bring Trouble

by ComicBooksAreMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School In America, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Yuri Trains In America, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksAreMyLife/pseuds/ComicBooksAreMyLife
Summary: Junior year was boring. Grant, Zack, Riya, Katie and Jacob knew that for sure. But what happens when a new student comes and shakes things up a bit?Yuri Plisetsky has moved to the United States to train with his coaches, Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri, and attend high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so this may suck.
> 
> Translations:  
> Mila, баба, Я занят!: Mila, woman, I’m busy! (Russian)  
> Мы поговорим позже: We’ll talk later (Russian)  
> До свидания: Bye (Russian)  
> Мама: Mother (Russian)  
> Бабушка: Grandma (Russian)  
> Дедушка: Grandpa (Russian)  
> Юрий, мы опоздаем на наш рейс: Yuri, we’ll be late for our flight (Russian)  
> Вы хотите увидеть Отабек перед Финалом, да?: You want to see Otabek before the Final, yes? (Russian)  
> Конечно, я хочу увидеть своего парня!: Of course, I want to see my boyfriend! (Russian)  
> Доброе утро: Good morning (Russian)  
> Вы приземлились безопасно, да?: You landed safely, yes? (Russian)  
> Я уже скучаю по тебе, Бека: I already miss you, Beka (Russian)  
> Не будьте задницей: Don’t be an ass (Russian)  
> Расскажи мне: Tell me (Russian)  
> Меня не волнует, что это сюрприз: I don’t care if it’s a surprise (Russian)  
> Серьезно, Бека?: Really, Beka? (Russian)  
> К празднику?: For the holiday? (Russian)  
> Я так тебя люблю, Altin: I love you so much, Altin (Russian)  
> Дерьмо, мне нужно идти: Shit, I need to go (Russian)  
> Пока, детка: Bye, baby (Russian)  
> Люблю тебя до луны и обратно: Love you to the moon and back (Russian)  
> Отлично: Excellent (Russian)  
> Конечно, люди узнают, что вы спортсмен, и вдруг все, кого вы знаете, заинтересованы: Of course, people will find out that you are an athlete, and suddenly everyone you know is interested (Russian)  
> Сәлем, Yura: Hello, Yura (Kazakh)  
> Мені сағындың ба?: Miss me? (Kazakh)  
> Я чертовски люблю тебя: I fucking love you (Russian)  
> Сүйіктім: Darling (Kazakh)

Grant wasn’t a very solitary person. He spent most of his time with his close friends; Katie, Jacob, Riya and Zack. The five of them were very popular among the students of their private Detroit high school. Grant was the stereotypical sporty guy, always wearing exercise clothes and constantly challenging people. He and Zack were on the same soccer team. Zack was always making some kind of joke or pulling pranks. Katie, on the other hand, was a bookworm, like Jacob. They both loved learning and reading, but Jacob was an honor student, the best in the class. Riya was a social butterfly. She loved to gossip and laugh. All in all, they were a great group of friends. It’s no wonder that they were popular. They thought their group would stay the same throughout high school. That was true, until a new student came to their high school in Junior year and shook things up a bit. 

\---

It was mid-September when it happened. The Junior class had forty students in it, so people tended to notice new students. Grant and his friends were in their first class of the day; history. Grant and Zack sat in the middle of the second row, directly behind Katie and Jacob. Riya sat behind them, with an empty seat next to her. Their teacher, Mrs. Callaway, had finished a lecture on early American settlement when there was a knock on the door. She walked toward the door and threw it open. “Welcome! Take the seat next to Riya. Ms. Fernandez, please raise your hand so he knows where to sit.” The new student walked through the door and sat down next to Riya. Even though everyone was looking at him, he didn't look nervous. Rather, he looked annoyed. Riya looked over at him and smiled, pushing a strand of long black hair behind her ear and smiling with her big brown eyes. She took notice of his looks. He was good looking, with striking green eyes, pale skin and shoulder-length blonde hair. Riya stuck out her hand to introduce herself to this stranger, but Mrs. Callaway beat her to it. “So, why don't you introduce yourself? Maybe tell us a bit about you?” The boy stood and rolled his eyes. The room went dead-silent when he spoke. His voice was deeper than anyone expected and he had a strange accent. 

“My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I’m sixteen years old. I'm from Moscow, Russia and I'm only in this goddamn country for training.”

Well, Grant thought, that was unfriendly.

Yuri sat back down and left the classroom silent with shock at his abrasive words. The silence was broken by the buzzing of a phone. As expected, people looked around, wondering whose phone was ringing. Yuri reached into the pocket of his cheetah-print hoodie and pulled out his cell phone. He groaned in annoyance and answered. “Mila, баба, Я занят! Мы поговорим позже. До свидания.” Yuri hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “Sorry,” he said. “Mila forgot about time zones. St. Petersburg is seven hours ahead.”

\---

The rest of the morning went pretty smoothly. The only exception was third period gym. While everyone else went to change, Yuri walked into the gym and sat in the bleachers. Class started shortly after. After a brief discussion, Coach Kent excused him from gym class. The students were annoyed. How come this guy gets to sit out? Some of the students began to give Yuri a hard time about it.

“Come on, Russkie, just do it.”

“Yeah, it's not hard. Even for someone as girly as you.”

Grant, Zack and Riya began to make their way to the new kid, hoping to make these assholes shut their mouths. Yuri actually beat them to it. 

Yuri gave the boys a shit-eating grin and looked directly at them. He challenged them.

“If either of you morons can lift your foot above your head, I'll do it. If you can't, I stay here.”

Both boys looked amused. Grant thought, this is so stupid. That's impossible. This kid needs to stop making enemies.

It seemed that the two boys, Will and Marco, had caught on. “That's bullshit, Russkie. No one can do that.”

Yuri seemed satisfied and walked to the middle of the gym. He bent forward and lifted his left leg in a straight line above his head. He held the pose for a bit. Will and Marco were mad. “You win, Plisetsky.” They angrily walked off.

Grant, Zack and Riya rushed to Yuri. Riya spoke first.

“Holy crap, how did you do that?”

“It's easy,” he shrugged. “I have to do it all the time.”

Yuri actually smiled a bit, and began to talk to them. Zack invited him to join them at lunch and Yuri accepted.

\---

Lunch came quickly after that. Katie and Riya were talking about their crazy English assignments while Riya tried to braid Katie’s red hair for a date. Jacob was reading The DaVinci Code. Zack and Grant were discussing their upcoming soccer game. Yuri came over and sat in the empty seat next to Katie. He visibly cringed at Riya’s braid. “Let me, Katie, before this crazy woman ruins your hair.” Riya doubted Yuri could braid hair, but let him anyway. “Knock yourself out.”

Yuri successfully french braided Katie’s hair and smiled as he looked at the finished result. Jacob looked up from his book. “Wow, Katie. That's really pretty.” Katie blushed before stammering a response. 

Grant and Zack stopped talking and began to eat their lunches. Riya gave Yuri her showstopping smile and asked where he learned to braid hair.

“My boyfriend has a sister, Farida, who loves to get her hair braided. She braids mine and I braid hers.”

Riya’s eyes shot wide open at this. “You have a boyfriend? What's his name?”

Yuri grabbed his phone and began to look in his photo library. “His name is Otabek. He’s eighteen and lives in Kazakhstan with his family. I couldn't date anyone better.” Yuri’s eyes were full of pride as he showed them pictures of Otabek. 

“Oh my God, Katie, this boy is gorgeous!”

“You should know better, Riya. He's taken.”

“I know that!”

Yuri smiled at their conversation before his phone buzzed again. He wasn’t annoyed at the caller this time, and answered kindly.

“What do you want, Katsuki?”

“Yes, yes. I understand. Will you pick me up?”

“Yeah, 2:30 is when I'm released. Do you have my skates?”

“See you then. Don't let Viktor drive.”

Yuri ended his mysterious phone call and looked up at the group. “Who was that?”, Grant asked. 

“Guardian. I have training after school. Could we all exchange phone numbers? I'll need to get notes from you when I miss school.”

The teens nodded and traded phones. They liked this mysterious Yuri.

\---

After school, Grant and his friends discussed Yuri over text.

Group Chat Name: Mission Yuri  
Grant: What did you think of him?  
Zack: cool, but weird.  
Katie: I think we’d like him if we got to know him.  
Riya: totally! he's so vague. i want to know more about him.  
Jacob: Should we ask him to hang out sometime?  
Grant: Definitely.  
Riya: wait have any of you guys exchanged your social media w/ him?  
Katie: I didn't know he had any.  
Riya: i'm on his instagram right now. he has seventy thousand followers.  
Zack: holy shit!  
Jacob: That's really weird. Think any of them are fake?  
Riya: i’m checking them out.  
Riya: seems legit  
Grant: Now I’m more determined to find out what's up with him.  
Katie: What is his username?  
Riya: @yuri-plisetsky. there are other accounts following him with even more followers. ex: @v-nikiforov, @katsukiyuuri, @phichit-chu, @milababicheva, @otabek-altin, and more.  
Riya: his bio is in russian.  
Jacob: What does it say?  
Riya: “i’m the ice tiger of russia. meow, bitch.”  
Zack: the fuck?  
Grant: Weird. 

\---

Fast forward to October. In the teens’ first hour history class, they'd been assigned a family tree project. Mrs. Callaway seemed excited about the idea. “We’ll need you to get in touch with family members and learn more about where they're from,” she said. “You'll need pictures too!” 

Everyone seemed happy about the new project. Everyone but Yuri. He looked troubled, like he didn't know what to do for the project. He actually asked Mrs. Callaway a question. “How much of our family do we need to do our project on?” Mrs. Callaway then told him he’d need to go back to his great-grandparents. He excused himself, saying he had to use the bathroom, and left. Grant felt a tap on his shoulder. “Dude,” Zack whispered, “go see if he’s okay. You know how pissy he gets.” Grant nodded and left a minute later.

Grant walked down the hallway and was about to open the bathroom door when he heard a grunt of frustration. He could clearly hear Yuri’s voice. He seemed to be talking to someone. “Mila, you know what I mean.” “Yura, it’s okay. I’ll check with your Дедушка. We’ll figure it out.” Grant peeked into the door of the bathroom. Yuri was leaning against the sink, chatting with a woman over Skype. Yuri looked vulnerable and the woman’s voice seemed to calm him down. “Yura… will the teacher make you trace Ivan?” Yuri tensed. “I don’t care what she says. I’m not doing that.” The woman sighed. “You know you can always talk to me, Yurachka. You’ll always be my little brother.” Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. “We aren’t related, woman. We’re rink mates. I hate you.” The woman giggled. “Then why did you call me of all people?” “Yakov is busy, Lilia would have yelled at me for not focusing on class, Georgi is too sappy and Viktor would be an ass. До свидания, Mila.” Mila giggled again. “До свидания! You know you love me!” Yuri hung up and sighed. 

Grant, flabbergasted at his friend’s emotional outburst, walked back to class.

\--- 

A week later, each teen presented their family tree. Riya’s had been especially difficult, due to her huge Latino family. Katie’s was small by comparison. Her parents and grandparents were only children, so it was quite easy. The class quieted down when it was Yuri’s turn to present. He stood and used magnets to hold his poster on the board. His tree was lopsided, as he had not followed his father’s side of the family like he was supposed to. “Yuri,” Mrs. Callaway asked, “why didn't you follow your father’s family?”

Yuri tensed at the question and responded while looking at the floor. “He wasn't really my father. Well, technically he was but I don't like to think about him like that. He was a bad man and hit my mother. Мама and I left him when I was two, so I only followed her family.”

The classroom was dead silent. Grant couldn't believe what he heard. Yuri’s mom was abused? Holy shit, he thought. Zack turned to him from his seat and whispered, “that is fucked up.”

Yuri went on to explain his tree. “My name is Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky. My father’s name is Ivan Piotorovich Belov. He’s alive somewhere, but I couldn’t care less. It is a tradition in Russia to have your child’s middle name come from their father’s name. Ivan was never a father to me, so Мама and Дедушка got my name changed. I took my Дедушка’s name. My mother’s name was Yekaterina Nikolaievna Plisetskaya, and she died when I was six. She was a dancer. She was raised by my grandparents, Nikolai Mikhailevich Plisetsky and Stasya Yurovna Vasilieva. Бабушка Stasya died three years ago, and I've lived with Дедушка Nikolai ever since. My Мама had a brother, my uncle Alexei Nikolaievich Plisetsky. I haven't seen him in a while, but he and his wife, Irina Kolyovna, live in Moscow with Дедушка and their daughter, Nathalia Alexeiovna. We’re all pure blood Russians.” 

Yuri stopped. He flipped his poster over, showing the back to the class. “These people are like my second family. I began to figure skate when I was very young. My coach, Yakov Feltsman, was like a father to me and my ballet teacher, Lilia Baranovskaya, a mother. I grew up with these two and our close group of competitive skaters. Mila Babicheva and Georgi Popovich are like older siblings. I also trained with Viktor Nikiforov, who is the reigning five-time world champion. Viktor and his husband, Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri, have taken me with them to America. I live here with them. They coach me. They brought their poodle, Makkachin, and my cat, Sasha, with us to the United States.” 

“It's been hard being away from my family and my boyfriend. I've been dating Otabek Altin, the Kazakh figure skater, for a year. Beka is eighteen, but he’ll be nineteen in a few weeks. He is an amazing person and his family has completely accepted me, giving me the normal family dynamic I've never had. Otabek has three younger siblings. Zarina is thirteen, Arman is ten, and Farida is seven. I get to go visit them during spring break.” 

Yuri sighed, and sadly smiled. “This is my family. It's very confusing, and not normal. I'm usually very reserved about all of this, but Viktor told me that he'd prohibit me from practicing for a week if I didn't do it. So there. I'm done.” 

Yuri walked back to his seat next to Riya. He sat there silently for the rest of the day.

\---

Yuri dashed into the classroom one November morning and quickly hid in the closet. He popped his head out from the closet and quickly said, “Don’t tell them I’m here,” before ducking back into his hiding space.

A group of teenage girls ran into the room and screamed. “He’s not here!”, one said. Another whined, “Where did Yurachka go?” Zack looked at the crazy girls, all holding cameras and notebooks. They wore white headbands with cat ears. “He’s not here,” he said, “but I can tell him you were here.” The girls all sighed in disappointment. “Aw,” one said, “tell him he has Angels in America. We’re rooting for him!”

The girls left sadly and Yuri reappeared when they were gone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called someone. “Hey, guess who I just ran into?” “Yup. I need better security. I can’t have them hounding me in America too.” “Got it, bye Katsuki.”

Zack looked at Yuri in curiosity. “Who were they?”

Yuri groaned. “They’re fans. They call themselves ‘Yuri’s Angels.’ It’s disgusting. They ambush me everywhere.”

“Fans?” Katie asked, “why do you have fans?”

Yuri laughed. “How hard is it to google someone? I thought you all knew!”

“Knew what?” Riya said.

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky, current Figure Skating short program world record holder and the first person to win gold at their senior debut at the Grand Prix Final. Does that ring a bell? I’m going to the 2018 Olympics.”

“What?!?” “Really?!?” “Whoa!” “Holy shit!” “I had no idea!”

\---

On Tuesday, December fifth, Yuri marched into class, followed by a good looking man, and shoved his history homework at Mrs. Callaway. “Here,” he said. “I'll be in Japan until Monday.” She smiled, saying, “It’s alright. See you Tuesday, Yuri.” The handsome man looked at Yuri and interjected. “Ah, make that next Wednesday. You’ll need a day to rest from the jet-lag and exhaustion, Yurio.”

Yuri angrily looked at the man, shouting, “NOT MY NAME, VIKTOR!” 

The man, Viktor, apparently, laughed and gave Yuri a fond smile. “Юрий, мы опоздаем на наш рейс. Вы хотите увидеть Отабек перед Финалом, да?”

Yuri rolled his eyes and responded in Russian. “Конечно, я хочу увидеть своего парня!” He groaned and responded to Viktor a second time, but in English. “Let’s go, old man.”

Viktor frowned. “I’m only twenty eight!” The two of them quickly left the room, leaving everyone else confused. Where is he going?, Grant wondered. It seemed that Riya had the same question. “Mrs. Callaway, do you know why Yuri is going to Japan?”

“Yes. He's going for a competition. I think it's called the Grand Prix Final. I mean to ask, would any of you be interested in watching Yuri’s competition?”

Zack responded, “how can we watch it if it's in Japan?”

Mrs. Callaway smiled, saying, “It's apparently a big competition. It's going to be on tv.”

\---

That Thursday, the entire private school skipped class and set up a projector in the gym to watch the Grand Prix Final. All two-hundred of the students enrolled at the Detroit private high school had gathered in the bleachers of the gym as the projector began to play the Final. The announcers were discussing each competitor. 

“-This is Christophe Giacometti’s last season, so he'll definitely be trying to get the gold. Next we have Canada’s Jean-Jacques Leroy, who will be competing with rival Yuri Plisetsky for the top spot. Their feud got more heated this year and their competition will be fierce. Russia’s Yuri Plisetsky is going to be the one to beat today. In his debut in the senior division last year, he set two world records; he beat the short program record set by Viktor Nikiforov and is the first person to ever win gold at their senior debut. He and competitor Otabek Altin, the dark horse of Figure Skating, have been dating for a year. It will be interesting to see how the two handle competing with each other.  
First up is Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont with his short program.”

The students watched in awe as the figure skaters moved gracefully across the ice. Soon, it was Yuri’s turn. He skated to the center of the rink, and struck a pose. The announcer came back. “Plisetsky’s theme this season is Struggle. He’s living up to that with his program, which has a higher technical difficulty than last year’s world record short program.”

A haunting violin started to play, later joined by a complete orchestra. Grant, Riya, Katie, Zack and Jacob sat in the bleachers and stared at their friend. Yuri spun, jumped and did all kinds of things on the ice. It was breathtaking. He never once fell or tripped. When his routine was finished, the entire student-body stood and cheered. Flowers and plush cats were tossed onto the ice as Yuri did a victory lap. He skated off of the ice and the cameras caught him running towards his boyfriend, who stood there with open arms. They hugged and Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head. 

When the short programs were complete, Yuri was in first place with another world record.

\---

The next day, the students gathered back in the auditorium for the free skates. It was a very close competition. The announcer declared the scores.

1st Yuri Plisetsky (Russia)  
2nd Otabek Altin (Kazakhstan)  
3rd Jean-Jacques Leroy (Canada)  
4th Phichit Chulanont (Thailand)  
5th Christophe Giacometti (Switzerland)  
6th Leo de la Iglesia (America)

The free skates went well. Yuri was extremely happy with his scores, and stood by the rink to watch his boyfriend skate. The crowd cheered loudly when Otabek Altin broke the free skate world record set by Katsuki Yuuri the year before. When Otabek’s program ended, he waved to the audience before he turned his head. The cameras were able to pick up a shout of, “BEKA! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” as Otabek skated towards Yuri. They held each other for a while, and sat in the kiss and cry together.

By the end of the competition, the scores had been determined. Everyone in the gym held their breath as they awaited Yuri’s score. When it was announced, they all gasped.

1st Yuri Plisetsky (Russia)  
2nd Otabek Altin (Kazakhstan)  
3rd Phichit Chulanont (Thailand)  
4th Jean-Jacques Leroy (Canada)  
5th Christophe Giacometti (Switzerland)  
6th Leo de la Iglesia (America)

\---

When Yuri returned next Wednesday, he was happier than his classmates had ever seen him. He sauntered into the classroom, ten minutes early, and greeted Mrs. Callaway with a big smile. “Доброе утро, Mrs. Callaway!” He sat down in his seat and opened his phone. Riya was going to ask him about his trip when Yuri’s phone buzzed. He turned towards her. “We have ten minutes, да?” “Yeah, we do,” Riya replied. Yuri smiled and answered his phone call. 

“Вы приземлились безопасно, да?” Yuri wore a concerned look on his face.

“Я уже скучаю по тебе, Бека.”

“Не будьте задницей. Расскажи мне. Меня не волнует, что это сюрприз.” Yuri’s facial expression turned from happy to annoyed and angry. When the caller spoke again, he jumped up from his seat with a wide smile.

“Серьезно, Бека? К празднику?”

“Я так тебя люблю, Altin.” Yuri sat back down, a look of pure love and adoration on his face.

“Дерьмо, мне нужно идти. Пока, детка. Люблю тебя до луны и обратно.”

Yuri hung up from his phone call and immediately called another person. The person immediately answered. “I just talked to Beka. For as much of an ass you usually are, Vitya, thanks.” The warmth in his friend’s voice could easily be heard when he responded. “Of course, Yura.” Yuri hung up and leaned back in his chair, letting out a content sigh. 

Riya took her chance. “What’s gotten you so happy, Yuri?” Yuri placed his phone back into his pocket, then looked up at Riya with a warm smile. “My boyfriend is coming for winter break. He’s flying all the way from Kazakhstan to see me.” 

Just as Yuri finished, the bell rang. Mrs. Callaway addressed the class. “Good morning! Before we dive back into our daily routine, I have two announcements. First, I’d like to congratulate Yuri on his big win. We all watched you perform and you did an amazing job!” She paused for a minute. Yuri thanked his teacher as his classmates cheered for him. “And, my second announcement is that we’re all taking a field trip on the last day of school before winter break! Thanks to some wonderful people, we will be given exclusive access to the local ice rink for the whole day!” 

Everyone cheered except for Yuri. “Отлично. Конечно, люди узнают, что вы спортсмен, и вдруг все, кого вы знаете, заинтересованы.” 

\---

The day of the field trip had finally arrived. The teachers loaded all of the students onto buses and the entire school drove to the ice rink. When they arrived, all of the students walked inside to rent skates except for Yuri. Standing next to the skate rental area was a tall, tan man with an undercut and black skates. Yuri walked towards the man, saying, “Ass. You didn’t even tell me!” He then picked up speed, and ran towards the man. The man placed his hands on Yuri’s waist, picking him up and spinning around. 

“Сәлем, Yura,” the man said. “Мені сағындың ба?”

Yuri smiled as the man placed a kiss on his forehead. “Of course, dumbass,” Yuri said. He glanced around, realizing how many people were watching him. “Я чертовски люблю тебя.”

\---

After everyone had gotten skates, the students were ushered into the bleachers of the ice rink. Once everyone quieted down, four people skated onto the ice. A tall man with silver hair spoke first. “Morning! We’re glad to have you all here today! Before we let you onto the ice, we figured we should introduce ourselves. I am Viktor Nikiforov,” he then gestured to the Asian man next to him. “This is Katsuki Yuuri, my husband,” he paused, giving Yuuri a warm smile. “And these two are Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. We’re all professional figure skaters and compete on an international level. Here are the rules for the rink. No pushing, shoving, or,” he turned towards Yuri and Otabek, “making out on the rink.” Otabek’s cheeks flushed and Yuri shouted Russian profanities at Viktor. The students laughed and began to exit the bleachers. 

As they made their way to the ice, Grant, Riya, Zack, Jacob and Katie were pulled aside by Yuri. “Wait,” he said. “Beka demanded to meet my friends. Otabek, these are Katie, Zack, Jacob, Riya and Grant. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Otabek.” He turned to Otabek. “Happy now?” Otabek raised an eyebrow at Yuri. “I suppose.” 

He looked at Yuri’s friends. “Nice to meet you. I hope he hasn’t been too grouchy or angry towards everyone.” Yuri lightly shoved his shoulder. With a smirk, he said, “you know you love it. Now let’s go skate before I stab myself with my knife shoes out of embarrassment.” 

“You mean your skates?” 

“Duh, Beka.”

\---

The teens happily skated around, even though most of them clung to the wall. Yuri and Otabek had been practicing jumps in the middle of the rink and couldn’t stop smiling. Riya stopped skating and watched them. She admired how much they loved each other and how they looked so happy. “Man, it looks like they’re having fun.” Riya was pulled out of her thoughts by Zack, who had stopped next to her. She smiled, saying, “If only we could skate like them. It’s mesmerising.” She’d been crushing on Zack for two years now, and could only hope that he liked her back. It seemed that Otabek had noticed their staring when he let go of Yuri’s hand. “Сүйіктім, I think your friends would like a lesson.”

\---

Five hours and many lessons later, the field trip had ended. Riya and Zack learned some pair skating moves and hadn’t left each other for hours. It seemed like the trip had been successful. Yuri and Otabek left before everyone else did, speeding off on a motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) My Tumblr is @writingawaymyanxiety and you can check that out, if you want! Whenever I write something, I'll post it there. :D


End file.
